


Basis (First Names)

by Madame_Klancealot



Series: Dependent [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Crushes, Established Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Homework, M/M, Names, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Although they've already held hands, hugged and even copped a feel on someone's fluffy head, the two idiots still haven't established their friendship. Also, there's something else Kageyama wants out in the open, but it takes some guts to get it through to the oranged-hair boy he calls teammate.





	Basis (First Names)

The feeling of Kageyama’s hand in Hinata’s hair had become a phantom touch. Every single night before he went to bed he could feel it, Kageyama’s hand in his hair. The tips of his fingers rushing into his soft, orange mane. Remembering so clearly how his dark blue eyes sparkled when they made contact, that sudden rush, something usually so ignorant, yet for the two of them, the weirdo quick duo, it was like the world being warped into a wormhole, at light speed ahead. 

Tossing and turning in his bed, Hinata couldn’t get any sleep. All he could think about was the feel of Kageyama’s touch, and how much he wanted him to touch his hair again. “One more.” Hinata whispered to himself, then fell on the fluffy pillow surrendering to sleep once and for all, dreaming, probably about Kageyama and his hands in his hair. 

“Oy, Hinata?” 

Nothing. 

“Hinata-boke!?” Unavoidable, and as expected, a volleyball winds up kissing Hinata roughly in the face.

Hinata planted a soothing hand on his sore cheek, groaning the pain away. “What is it, Bakageyama!?” Hinata glowered then, directing his fiery gaze at his teammate. 

When they locked stares, Hinata felt a flush rise from his neck, spreading to his cheeks, painting his cheeks a nice cherry color. He noticed Kageyama narrow those deep twilight-colored eyes at him, “Are you okay? You’ve been…” He steered his narrowed gaze to the others on the court practicing serves and spikes, “out of it..” 

He wasn’t wrong. The memory of Kageyama’s soft pads in his hair had been all the lingo going on in Hinata’s head for the past week. Even during their training camp with Nekoma and Fukurodani, Hinata was too focused on the fact that his teammate, the person he thought he detested, would put his fingers in his hair, and even make that pleased face. 

It was only for a split second, but Hinata could have sworn that Kageyama made a genuine, soft smile when his fingers reached in for the prize. Then once he retracted his hand from his head, a panging loss found his gut, something that had him ponder on ever since that day. Which was close to over a week now, and the two of them still hadn’t had the chance, or, better yet, the nerve to step up and talk about it. 

What did it all mean? First it was Yachi’s blunt question, if the two of them were going out. Hinata had choked on his drink that day, but he could easily agree and consider Yachi’s question as him and that asshole truly did spend a lot of time together, more so than they would have suspected given their initial circumstances. Like when they played against each other in middle school and Kageyama turned out to be this sadistic asshole who only thought about himself and his own benefits for the team. 

Facing the true facts of it all, Kageyama wasn’t really that bad a guy. He just has a temperament, and he takes volleyball very seriously, something Hinata looks up to in his teammate. 

_ Teammate. _The word kept on floating around in his volleyball-centric mind. Hinata stared at Kageyama with wondering eyes, thinking, borderline contemplating, if Kageyama was more than a teammate to him, and if this was something that they needed to establish, making it happen sooner rather than later. 

“Ne, Kageyama-kun?” He grabbed Kageyama’s attention when he added the honorific, the black pools in his darkened eyes dilating. 

Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s jersey when he didn’t answer him, “Oy!” He shrieked, but followed Hinata outside the gym, where they now stood face to face on the side of the gym’s building. 

“Are you f-free after school?” Hinata hedged on the word, fidgeting with his hands and looking down at the ground, waiting for Kageyama’s answer. 

Kageyama quirked a brow, throwing a hand to the back of his neck, looking up at the blinding sun, “Yeah..w-why?” He stuttered back, a speckle of red kissing his cheeks. 

Scenes started replaying like a movie, almost like his life flashing before his eyes. The question, Kageyama screaming to hold his hand, hugging him, oh damn, and now, his hand in his hair, enjoying the sensual, intimate touch. There’s definitely something more behind this other than being teammates, and Hinata almost felt sick from the thundering pounding of his heart against his ribcage. 

“Do you want to come to my house?” He murmured, heart picking up speed. _Slow down, I need to live. _

Hinata peeked up at Kageyama. Was that a smile on his face? It was hard to decipher, he was struggling at spreading his lips like he did by the vending machines a few weeks ago when Hinata happily looped his arms around Kageyama's neck. Sustaining a low chuckle or a snicker, Hinata gladly receives Kageyama’s attempting smile, blooming his own lips back into a sweet, curled grin. 

“Uh- yeah, sure. But, why are you asking me to come over?” Kageyama asked, curiosity, but also something else flashed pass his face. 

“Bakageyama, we have finals soon and we need to study. I thought...maybe, since Yachi’s busy today, we could study the notes she gave us.” 

“At your house? In y-your room?_ Alone_?” 

Hinata didn’t think of it like that. Considering the weird things happening between them lately, er- weirder than usual at least. He didn’t think about the fact that the two of them would be alone, and alone in his room too for that matter. But, what are the odds of more weird things to happen between them, surely they’ve used up all the weirdness by now? 

Heat blazed on his cheeks, the summer sun sizzling on his fair skin, he could feel his skin dampening from the heat and practice, “We can go to your house if that would make you feel better?” 

That suggestion was off the table as Kageyama started rapidly shaking his head, waving a hand up and down in Hinata’s face. Interesting, Hinata thought but didn’t fondle his mind more on that, “No, no- your place is fine. We can walk to your house together after practice.” 

“Mm!” Hinata made a smile, jumping back into the gym, ready for more practice with the team. 

“Oy, Hinata, Kageyama! Were you two fighting again!” Daichi-san sighed for the millionth time at the pair. 

“At least they took it outside this time.” Sugawara smiled gleefully at his teammates. 

“Who knows, maybe they were actually talking like real human beings for once.” Asahi exagerrated, gaining a couple snickers from the others. 

“500 yen that’s never gonna happen!” 

“Tanaka-kun, shut up!” 

“Nishinoya-senpai! Do another _rolling thunder_!” Hinata swept away as fast as Kageyama’s jump serves, leaving the genius setter lingering at the edge of the court. 

When Hinata craned his neck to check on the lanky setter, he smiled. Kageyama was finally getting the hang of it, too. Smiling. Hinata actually looked forward to studying with him after practice, excited to see what might happen later at his house. 

Walking home with Kageyama proved to be, easy going. It was Kageyama who took the initiative this time. When the coast was clear from their teammates and once they walked past the combini, he reached to the side with his hand and claimed his prize. 

Hinata thought winning nationals would be the highlight of his life, still will be, he’s for sure set on that, but this, this was a nice filler in the meantime. Their hands laced perfectly together, Kageyama’s hand slightly bigger than Hinata’s, but perfect, like pieces of a puzzle sliding neatly into one. 

They didn’t share a single word on the way to Hinata’s home, but words weren’t needed really. This was all still so new to them, although still nice to the touch. However, Hinata wouldn’t have mind another run of Kageyama’s fingers through his hair. 

Standing outside Hinata’s house, Kageyama let go of Hinata’s hand, a sinking feeling growing heavy in his stomach as realization hit him. “No one’s home right now..”

“What!?” Kageyama screeched, horror lacing his voice.

“Oy, what’s with the panic, Bakageyama. It’s not like I’m going to torture you or anything.” Hinata exclaimed loudly, waving a hand in Kageyama's face while opening the gate and welcoming the puzzled boy into his home. 

It was obvious to see how nervous Kageyama was while sitting on his knees by the small table in Hinata’s room. He peered from the left, craning his neck 180 degrees to take in the simplistic design and interior of Hinata’s room. A bed, a desk, some posters and a bookcase filled with books, definitely the majority about volleyball. Hinata crooned a small noise to gain Kageyama’s attention from the other side of the table. 

“We need to get started. Alright, look here!” Hinata said, tapping his mechanical pencil three times on the worksheet Yachi made for them. 

Kageyama was still lost in thought, releasing a yelp when Hinata crassly grabbed at the collar of Kageyama's t-shirt and pulled him close. A little too close when the tips of their noses barely had any breath between them almost making a boop. Kageyama made a small quiet gasp when he registered their sudden closeness, shooting back, a little too hard, on his bottom. “Hinata-boke! Don’t do something so careless without me knowing...we could have almost...” There was an embarrassing word let loose in the open air in the room and both of them refused to acknowledge the word. They weren’t quite there. Not yet, in Hinata’s opinion at least. 

Homework became top priority for the next hour. They heard a loud shuffling on the first floor and some voices chattering, indicating that Hinata’s family have come home from their errands. 

Hinata was lost in thought, not gathering the noise buzzing about in front of him. “Hinata...oy...Hinata...HINATA-BOKE!” Kageyama screamed at last, finally gaining some semblance of attention from the orange-haired boy. 

“Oh, sorry Kageyama-kun. I’m so used to my family calling me by my first name when I’m at home. I wasn’t thinking, sorry.” He made an innocent smile at the short-tempered boy, going back to his studies, the tip of his tongue jutted out of his mouth in concentration. 

“Shouy-” 

Hinata whipped his face up at the sound of his name being said by Kageyama. Had he gone deaf at that moment since he couldn’t hear the rest of his name being pronounced by his teammate, or was it just the flapping of a million, no, trillions of butterflies making their way up into his ears, numbing him from this surprise. 

“Yes, it's S-shouyou- Kageyama. Y-you..” He started to stutter, inhaling a long, shaky nervous breath. He wanted this, this first step, or, was this the third step now? At least, he really did want Kageyama to call him by his first name, he felt that, well, that it was about time, “You can call me Shouyou! I..would really...like...that.” 

Kageyama made a nervous smile, that squiggly one causing the cicadas outside to chirp even louder than they usually do. Wow, he’s so incredibly cute, Hinata thought. With an earload of cicadas chirping outside the window, Hinata took in the sweet smile made from his teammate and could admit whole-heartedly that he had been thinking these things about Kageyama for a while, but it was having him alone in his room for the first time, truly witnessing the smile up close that got him wanting to scream _ one more _ to the whole entire world. One more toss, everyone would think when they hear the familiar phrase. But in this case, one more smile.

_Please_, all the smiles, because Hinata couldn’t get enough of them. 

“Shou...you.” Kageyama breathed out carefully, “Shouyou.” He repeated, with more confidence this time, that smile making Hinata’s stomach do unseemly things almost screaming for a toilet. 

“Woow. I really like how my name sounds on your lips, Kageyama-kun.” Hinata chirped back with glee, tilting his head to the side almost like an innocent, little bird. The tilt shot up quick when Kageyama started to say something else to him. 

“T-t-tobio.” 

“Huh?”

“You _have_ to call me Tobio, Shouyou.” He slammed his hands on his thighs, bowing just a bit, shoulders nervously tense, “Please, I want us to call each other by our first names...I..really...lik-” 

“Tobio.” Hinata smiled, bright and toothy, like the sun promising never to set on this boy. 

“S-speaking of l-lips..” Kageyama started, earning a startled look from the glowing sun, he started crawling along the small table, his hands routing their way towards Hinata on the other side, rising slowly up towards his hair. All the sounds around Hinata went muffled, the thumping of his thundering heart pounding loudly in his ears when he focused his gaze pristinely on Kageyama coming closer and closer to his face, the tips of their noses not booping this time, but actually gently grazing each other. 

“T-tobio.” Hinata swallowed his name, dipping brownish sunlight into hues of deep blue twilight, “Are you trying to ki..” 

“SHOUYOU, OCHA!!” His door slammed open with a bang. 

Kageyama flew away from Hinata faster than the speed of light, his whole face flushed red like someone had spilled a bucket of paint all over his face. 

“Natsu, what did I say not to barge into my room unannounced!!” Hinata screamed, his breathing going rapid, chest rising and falling like someone was pointing a gun at him. Except it was just his kid sister holding a tray with green tea and snacks for the two boys studying. 

Hinata and Kageyama catch eyes, both their hearts’ pounding being the loudest sound in the room, waiting for little Natsu to place the tray on the table and leave. It all happened too slowly, her face indignant to the situation that almost played out, but didn’t happen, to Hinata’s and probably Kageyama’s disappointment. 

Once she left the room, the door clicking shut, the two of them kept silent, sighing for a long time in relief. 

Kageyama leaned on the palm of his hands, tipping his face up to the ceiling. “Uhm-Hinata.”

“Shouyou.”

“What?”

“I said you have to call me Shouyou, _To-bi-o._ If not, I get to serve a volleyball in your face!” That luckily lightened the mood, Kageyama going back to his usual, pissy self. 

“Shouyou-boke! Fine, if I ever hear Kageyama escape your lips again then I get to jump serve a ball in _your_ face!” 

“Deal!”

“Deal.” 

The smile they shared sort of set off some kind of spark between the two boys. This one thing, calling each other by their first names, had become established, but it wasn't exactly what Hinata wanted written down in fine black ink. “Oy, Tobio...are we friends?” 

Kageyama made a thinking face with sharp furrowed brows, looking undeniably cuter than he did ten minutes ago. Was that even possible? “Well, I like to think that..but. Something else is happening between us too, right? Something not really...friendly." 

He wasn’t wrong, Hinata thought. But, it was still too soon to think about that. “Good. I want us to think of each other as friends, too.” Hinata answered, leaving that other thought dangling by a thread for the time being. 

“Good. But this other thing, what almost happened before your sister came in...is that something we want..I dunno maybe in the future?" But apparently, Kageyama was set on tugging at that loose thread. 

Hinata sighed, taking a sip of the now cool green tea, “Can we please first do friends. I mean, we’re at a first name basis now, and that’s a pretty big step. You know, between you and me at least. Don’t you agree?” 

“But..we hugged the other day..and I thought- we’re holding hands every day when we walk home from school...and..we almost k-k-k..” 

“Tobio.” Hinata said his name with ease, calming his friend, his lips blooming into a relaxed smile. As dependent as they were to each other, Hinata knew whatever was happening between them, this something not friendly as Kageyama simply stated, it’ll happen all on its own accord. “How about we focus on finals first, then once we ace these tests, thanks to Yachi’s awesome notes and our quick thinking minds, then we can think about..._that._ Okay? I really like the idea of where we’re heading, but it’s taking up too much space in my head to think about right now-” 

“What there’s actually something else in that head of your besides volleyball?” Kageyama joked, actually made a joke, startling Hinata when he chokes on his tea. 

Kageyama’s laugh was gentle, soothing to listen too, but it didn’t help calm Hinata’s beating chest. The pace just went into overdrive at the sound, “And your brain isn’t stuffed with as much volleyball as me? Baka-Tobio.” Hinata cooed his name. 

“Say that again.” 

“Say what again?”

“My name, I like it too. How my name sounds on your lips.” Kageyama’s eyes had darted down to Hinata’s lips the whole time he was talking, a sort of tempting want lingering in those windows filled with twilight, and Hinata knew that one day, soon, those lips won’t be saying his name anymore, but rather, busy doing something else. He hoped, one day. When the time was right. 

“UH- come on, Tobio. Let’s get back to studying. We need to ace this test!” 

“Oookaaay.” Kageyama dragged with nonchalance, going back to his studying, his smile never leaving his face. 

After a while, they both had their heads on the table. Defeated. Beaten practically by the numbers printed on the papers before them. In all honestly, being hit in the face by a jump serve made by Oikawa himself would have been better than studying. 

Kageyama sighed loudly, “We’re gonna fail this test, aren’t we, Shouyou?”

Hinata made an agreeing hum, “We sure are, Tobio.” 

They slid their faces on the table till their eyes met again. Sure, studying sucked, but at least they had established one important thing in their relationship. Both of them sharing a happy smile, despite the fact that they’re going to fail these tests with flying volleyballs in the court. 


End file.
